


Światełko w tunelu

by Nigaki



Series: Miłość w kolorze blaugrana [24]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Discrimination, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Graduation, Growing Up, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Violence, Mutant Powers, Protective Boyfriend, Self-Hatred, Social Anxiety, Suicidal Thoughts, supportive friends
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-01 21:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nigaki/pseuds/Nigaki
Summary: Niektórzy ludzie mają moce. Jedni kontrolują wodę, inni ogień. Są też tacy władający telekinezą oraz potrafiący przemieszczać się między cudzymi umysłami. Specjalne szkoły na całym świecie dbają o to, by tacy ludzie używali swoich umiejętności do czynienia dobra.Leo też ma moc. Jest niebezpieczna i nie umie jej kontrolować, a gdy te dwa kryteria zostają spełnione - posiadacz mocy jest likwidowany.Leo dostaje jednak ostatnią szansę. Albo nauczy się kontroli nad mocą albo umrze, by chronić przed nią innych. Ale szkoły w Argentynie nie są w stanie mu pomóc. Ostatnia szansa znajduje się za oceanem, w Europie słynącej z najlepszych szkół dla specjalnie uzdolnionych. Jeśli w ciągu jednego roku szkolnego Leo zyska wymaganą od niego kontrolę, nie zabijając przy tym nikogo - czy to bezpośrednio czy w wyniku zadanych obrażeń - przeżyje. Tylko czy w niecały rok da się osiągnąć coś, czego nie udało się w cztery lata?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> W końcu udało mi się wcielić ten pomysł w życie. W głowie siedział mi już od kilku lat, początkowo jako fanfick do Supernatural, ale zmieniłam całość na potrzeby futbolu. To naprawdę spory projekt, jak widać po ilości postaci. W sumie mam ich rozpisanych ponad dwieście. Nie wszystkich oczywiście będę używać, a jedni będą mieli większe znaczenie dla fabuły od innych, ale taka liczba była konieczna, by pomóc mi stworzyć obraz szkoły złożonej z różnych sekcji piłkarskich Barcelony, z gościnnymi występami Madrytczyków i Bawarczyków.   
> Mam nadzieję, że pomysł przypadnie wam do gustu. Nie pozostaje mi nic innego tylko zaprosić do czytania ;)

Znowu zasiedział się w bibliotece.

Było grubo po północy, a on dopiero wyszedł, zamykając za sobą ciężkie drzwi i odkładając klucze pod wycieraczkę, żeby bibliotekarz mógł je znaleźć rano.

Zaciągnął mocniej troki bluzy, gdy po wyjściu uderzyło go chłodne powietrze. Do przejścia miał kilkadziesiąt metrów, niby niewiele, ale nie chciał się przeziębić. Formalnie nie powinno go tu nawet być, ale nauczyciele zbyt się go bali, by mu czegokolwiek zabronić. Większość dzieciaków marzyło o takiej sytuacji, kiedy nie musieli się przejmować poleceniami dorosłych, ale nie on. Chciałby, żeby obowiązywały go takie same zasady jak wszystkich, żeby nauczyciele karali go za ich łamanie. Chciał po prostu być normalny.

Pokonał już połowę drogi do pokojów chłopców. Przechodził już tędy wiele razy, często w taką samą noc jak ta. Znał każdy krzak, każde pęknięcie w chodniku, mógłby tędy przejść nawet z zamkniętymi oczami, tak dobrze znał tę drogę. Dlatego od razu dostrzegł na niej nowy element.

Ktoś stał z prawej strony chodnika, ukryty pomiędzy dwoma drzewami. Z początku myślał, że to któryś  z nauczycieli, ale gdy się zbliżył, nie rozpoznał tej osoby. Przez jego ciało przeszedł dreszcz, który nie miał nic wspólnego z panującą na dworze temperaturą.

Chciał zawrócić, wybrać dłuższą drogę, ale nogi praktycznie same kierowały go przed siebie, w stronę tajemniczej osoby. Czuł jak Energia pulsuje mu pod skórą, gotowa w każdej chwili się uwolnić. Starał się trzymać ją na wodzy, ale już teraz wiedział, że jest na straconej pozycji. Jak zawsze zresztą.

Był już coraz bliżej nieznajomego i widział więcej szczegółów. To był mężczyzna, wysoki, dobrze zbudowany i dosyć młody. Nic mu te cechy nie mówiły, to mógł być każdy. Czuł na sobie wzrok obcego, a gdy znalazł się w zasięgu jego ramion, ten natychmiast to wykorzystał. Złapał go za bark i pociągnął w swoją stronę.

\- Takie dziwadła jak ty nie powinny tutaj przebywać wśród normalnych dzieciaków – wycedził pełnym jadu głosem mężczyzna.

Nienawidził tego słowa. Dziwadło. Spora część populacji nazywała tak także resztę uczniów jego szkoły, nie tylko jego. Co za ironia, być dziwadłem nawet wśród dziwadeł.

\- Proszę mnie puścić – powiedział i szarpnął ręką, by się wyrwać, ale był na to za słaby.

\- Powinieneś być martwy – ciągnął mężczyzna, potrząsając nim przy tym jak jakąś szmacianką. – Jesteś zagrożeniem dla ludzi.

\- Niech mnie pan zostawi – powtórzył. Złapał nieznajomego za rękę i wbił w nią paznokcie, ale to nie sprawiło, że ucisk na jego ramieniu zelżał.

\- Mój syn uczy się z tobą w jednej klasie. – Mężczyzna trzymało teraz za oba ramiona, a jego palce zaciskały się na nich mocno. Jęknął z bólu. – Kiedyś go jeszcze zabijesz, jak pozostałych.

\- Nie chciałem tego – powiedział spanikowany. Energia robiła się coraz bardziej niespokojna, wyczuwała zagrożenie i uwolni się, by samemu się go pozbyć jeśli wcześniej nic nie zrobi. – Puszczaj!

\- Nie chciałeś, akurat. – Twarz mężczyzny znalazła się niebezpiecznie blisko jego własnej. Czuł na sobie jego oddech i ślinę, gdy mówił. – Czemu jeszcze cię nie zabili? Może sami powinniśmy to zrobić, co?

Serce mu zamarło, gdy zobaczył błysk w dłoni mężczyzny, a potem rozpoznał znajomy kształt noża.

\- Nie! – krzyknął, szarpiąc się na wszystkie strony. – Proszę, niech pan tego nie robi!

\- Skoro tacy jak ty nie potrafią się tobą zająć, to ja to zrobię.

Sparaliżował go strach, gdy mężczyzna uniósł nóż do jego szyi. Nie bał się o siebie tylko o człowieka, którego miał przed sobą. Resztki kontroli, jakie posiadał nad Energią wyparowały, a ta uwolniła się z całą swoją siłą. Nastąpił trzask i w ułamku sekundy, tam gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą znajdowały się usta mężczyzny, teraz pozostała tylko czerwona, ociekająca krwią dziura. Widział początek przełyku, dwa ostanie zęby górnej i dolnej szczęki, i resztki języka.

Odskoczył spanikowany od nieznajomego, który upuścił nóż i złapał się za gardło, jakby miało mu to pomóc. Ale było już za późno. Dławił się własną krwią, nie mógł nawet krzyczeć, bo gdy próbował, wydawał z siebie tylko przerażający, gulgoczący dźwięk. Krew spływała mu na pierś, a stamtąd na chodnik, tworząc wokół jego nóg kałużę, która teraz wydawała się być czarna.

Moment, w którym z oczu mężczyzny, jeszcze chwilę temu przepełnionych gniewem zniknęło życie, będzie mu się śnił już do końca jego dni. Ciało upadło bezwładnie na ziemię, a do niego dotarło, co właśnie zrobił.

\- Nie, nie, nie – mamrotał przerażony. Podszedł do zwłok, ale zaraz potem zrobił krok w tył, wiedząc że i tak nic już nie da rady zrobić. Nawet gdy mężczyzna jeszcze żył nie był w stanie mu pomóc, nie gdy przyparta do muru i niestabilna Energia zadziała wbrew jego rozkazom i wybrała atak zamiast ucieczki. – Pani Cortez!

Krzyczał tak długo aż w końcu pojawiła się jedyna osoba, która mogła mu teraz pomóc. Nadeszła od strony kwater nauczycieli, opatulona w szlafrok i z przejęciem wypisanym na twarzy. Nie musiał jej mówić, co się wydarzyło, scena jaką zastała na miejscu powiedziała jej wszystko.

\- O mój boże, coś ty narobił? – zapytała i najpierw podeszła do ciała, a gdy zorientowała się, że nie ma nawet co próbować pomóc, znalazła się przy nim i objęła go mocno.

\- Nie chciałem tego zrobić – tłumaczył się, będąc na skraju paniki. Cały się trząsł i nie wiedział czy płakać, czy desperacko łapać oddech, którego mu brakowało. – Zaatakował mnie, złapał, krzyczał. Mówiłem mu, żeby mnie puścił, ale nie słuchał. A potem wyciągnął nóż i... I… Nie chciałem go zabić, chciałem uciec, ale moja moc...

Pani Cortez objęła go tylko mocniej, pozwalając mu schować głowę w zagłębieniu swojej szyi. Rozkleił się wtedy całkowicie podczas gdy ona wolną ręką sięgnęła po telefon.

\- Halo? – powiedziała z opanowaniem w głosie. Nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy musiała wypowiedzieć dobrze jej znaną formułkę. – Chcę zgłosić wypadek śmiertelny na terenie Szkoły dla specjalnie uzdolnionych w Rosario. Tak, znowu Lionel Messi.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo objął kolana ramionami i skulił się na fotelu. Nie chciał tu być, ale nawet gdyby mógł świadomie użyć swojej mocy, by się stąd wydostać i tak nie dałby rady tego zrobić. Wszystko z powodu jednego mężczyzny, który rozmawiał właśnie z dyrektorem szkoły oraz panią Cortez. On i jego koleżanka po fachu przyjechali zaraz po zgłoszeniu śmierci tamtego człowieka, który wciąż leżał gdzieś tam na dziedzińcu, choć od wypadku minęła już godzina.

Oboje byli ze specjalnego Ministerstwa, które zajmowało się sprawami takich jak on – Uzdolnionych. Zwykli ludzie nie mieszali się do ich problemów. Gdy dochodziło do morderstwa z użyciem mocy, nie wzywano policji tylko właśnie ich. To oni zarządzali wszystkimi szkołami i rejestrowali każdego Uzdolnionego, który odkrywał swoje moce w wieku czternastu lat. I to oni pozbywali się tych, którzy stanowili zagrożenie. Tak jak on je stwarzał.

Kiedyś Ministerstwo nie istniało, a Uzdolnieni mogli praktycznie wszystko. Byli ponad innymi ludźmi, niekiedy zdarzali się tacy, którzy w pojedynkę mogliby podbić kraj. By temu zapobiec, od 1887 roku istniało Ministerstwo utworzone przez innych Uzdolnionych posiadających moc, której nie imały się inne umiejętności. Leo doświadczał jej teraz na własnej skórze. Potocznie nazywano ją dezaktywacją i polegała dokładnie na tym, co podpowiadała nazwa. Osoba nią władająca mogła na ograniczonym terenie pozbawić innych Uzdolnionych mocy, czyniąc ich niegroźnymi. Ministerstwo wykorzystywało te umiejętności, by zapewnić zwykłym ludziom bezpieczeństwo i nie dopuścić, by ktoś z Uzdolnionych zabawiał się w boga.

W każdym większym mieście istniały placówki odpowiadające jednej dużej, która zajmowała się danym krajem. Te miały nad sobą kolejny oddział, tym razem taki kontrolujący wszystko kontynentalnie. Całością zarządzało główne Ministerstwo, gromadzące dane na temat każdego Uzdolnionego, ich mocy, miejsca zamieszkania. Dzięki temu systemowi, ludzie przestali się obawiać o swoje życie, a Uzdolnieni nie musieli się dłużej ukrywać. Zamiast tego dostali możliwość używania swoich mocy w słusznym celu. Kroczek po kroczku każde państwo zakładało swoje Ministerstwa, zapewniając bezpieczeństwo takim jak oni sami. Ale problemy na tym się nie skończyły.

Nie każdemu Uzdolnionemu panowanie nad mocą przychodziło z łatwością. Niektórzy, jak on, nie potrafili tego robić. Dzięki Ministerstwu nie musieli się już tego uczyć sami jak dotychczas, ryzykując jednocześnie bezpieczeństwo swojej rodziny czy samych siebie. Zaczęły powstawać szkoły dla takich ludzi, gdzie ci bardziej doświadczeni dzielili się swoją wiedzą z młodymi. W każdym kraju istniała przynajmniej jedna taka szkoła, by każdy miał szansę nauczyć się kontroli nad swoimi umiejętnościami, a dzięki badaniom nad nimi, udało się określić co za nią odpowiada.

Odkąd pojawili się pierwsi Uzdolnieni, nikt do końca nie wiedział skąd mieli swoje moce. Sami zainteresowani twierdzili tylko, że ilekroć ich używają, czują przepływającą przez nich energię. Tak też to nazwali. Po prostu Energią. Nawet teraz nikt nie wiedział skąd się wzięła i dlaczego, ale poznano lepiej jej naturę, a to polepszyło kontrolę nad nią. Uzdolnieni mogli dzięki temu lepiej wykorzystywać swoje umiejętności, a nawet je rozwijać, by wykorzystywać ich pełny potencjał.

Leo wiedział wszystko o historii Uzdolnionych i o Energii. Wiedział że jest połączona z emocjami, jak ją kontrolować i się nie posługiwać. Problem w tym, że wiedział to tylko w teorii. Odkąd pierwszy raz odkrył swoje moce, ani razu nie użył ich świadomie, nigdy nie miał nad nimi kontroli. Z początku w ogóle nie wiedział, że jego moc jest niebezpieczna, po prostu mniej więcej w wieku trzynastu lat nagle teleportował się na niewielką odległość. Tak odkrył, że ma w sobie Energię. Ucieszył się wtedy. W jego sąsiedztwie mieszkało dwóch innych chłopców, którzy też byli Uzdolnionymi. Byli rok starsi od niego, więc musiał się z nimi pożegnać, gdy przenieśli się do szkoły dla takich jak oni. Teraz mógł do nich dołączyć. Zaledwie tydzień później zaczął żałować, że odkrył w sobie moce.

Nie pamiętał już z jakiego powodu, ale był wtedy wściekły. Energia zadziałała nagle bez jego zgody i osoba, z którą się kłócić, kolega ze szkoły, padł nagle martwy na ziemie, pozbawiony głowy, którą teleportował Bóg wie gdzie. Do dzisiaj jej nie znaleziono.

Do tamtej chwili myślał, że moc teleportacji, którą posiadał, dotyczyła tylko jego, ale wtedy okazało się, że może ona wpływać także na innych ludzi czy przedmioty. I że nie zawsze musi teleportować całościowo. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy kogoś zabił, ale nie ostatni.

Tamten dzień zmienił jego życie. Ministerstwo uznało tę śmierć za wypadek i wysłało go do szkoły, by sytuacja już nigdy się nie powtórzyła. Ale tak się nie stało. Starał się kontrolować swoje moce, ale im mocniej się starał, tym mniej mu wychodziło. Pięć lat później licznik zgonów z jego winy zatrzymał się na trzydziestu siedmiu, łącznie z dzisiejszym i nie licząc wielu innych ludzi, których okaleczył. Zabił tylu ludzi, że nie zasługiwał na to, by samemu żyć. Nigdy nie nauczyłby się kontroli nad mocą, więc po co znowu próbować? Nie że zamierzali mu dać kolejną szansę. Para z Ministerstwa nie przybyła tu tylko po to, by wyjaśnić z miejscową policją sprawę morderstwa. Nie, przyjechali go zabrać ze sobą, by się go pozbyć. Nie byli zwykłymi urzędnikami. Byli Likwidatorami, a ich jedynym zadaniem było zabić Uzdolnionego, który stwarzał zagrożenie. Czyli jego.

Pogodził się już dawno z tym, że zginie, ale i tak się teraz bał i ze łzami w oczach obserwował odbywającą się w gabinecie dyrektora dyskusję.  

\- To już trzeci przypadek w ciągu trzech miesięcy. W dodatku śmiertelny – powiedziała kobieta, odwracając się w stronę pani Cortez. – Ludzie zaczynają się bać. Obawiam się, że nie mamy innego wyjścia jak go zlikwidować.

Leo zadrżał. Skończyło się wybaczanie, tym razem już się nie wywinie. Zostało mu co najwyżej kilka godzin życia. Ministerstwo nie było tak daleko od szkoły. Zabiorą go tam i zlikwidują, by już więcej nikogo nie zabił. Popierał ten pomysł. Już dawno mówił pani Cortez, by przestała go bronić, ale za bardzo się o niego troszczyła, by odpuścić. Nie zasługiwał na nią.  

\- On tego nie robi specjalnie, nie możecie zabić niewinnego dzieciaka – zauważyła Cortez.

Nie miała racji. To nie byłby pierwszy taki przypadek, choć rzeczywiście najczęściej likwidowano dorosłych, którym odbijała palma i uznawali, że są lepsi niż zwykli ludzie i nie będą im usługiwać. Dzieci miały też większy margines błędu niż dorośli, gdy chodziło o kontrolę nad mocą. Gdy nastolatek tracił kontrole, zawsze dostawał drugą szansę. Dorosły nie miał takiego szczęścia.  

\- Ten dzieciak zabił już więcej ludzi niż niejeden seryjny morderca, świadomie czy nie, jest zagrożeniem dla społeczeństwa, a naszym zadaniem jest to społeczeństwo chronić przed takimi jak my – odezwał się partner kobiety i spojrzał na Leo ze smutkiem. – Jest coraz starszy, jego moce rosną w siłę, jest coraz bardziej niebezpieczny z każdym kolejnym dniem. Nie możemy dłużej zwlekać.

\- Nie mówiąc już o tym – wtrącił się dyrektor – że żadna szkoła w tym kraju już go do siebie nie przyjmie. Nawet jeśli dyrekcja się na to zgodzi, to rodzice już nie. Nie będą chcieli wysyłać swoich dzieci do placówek, gdzie ich pociechy mogą zginąć.

Leo mógł mu tylko przytaknąć. To wszystko było prawda i nie było co się z nią kłócić. Nie ważne czy Ministerstwo znowu się zlituje, a jakaś szkoła go przyjmie, to było bezcelowe przeciąganie jego agonii. Nie nauczył się kontroli nad mocą do tej pory, to nie nauczy się już nigdy.

\- Dajcie mu jeszcze jedną szansę – poprosiła Cortez. Dlaczego nie mogła po prostu odpuścić? Czemu chciała, żeby przeżył bardziej niż on sam? – Jest wiele dobrych szkół w Europie, może zmiana środowiska i kultury pomoże mu nauczyć się kontroli. Mogłabym go zabrać do Londynu, Monachium Madrytu albo Barcelony. Mają dobre szkoły i niedługo zaczynają nowy rok. Błagam, jeszcze jedna szansa.

Słyszał co nieco o europejskich szkołach. Były uznawane za najlepsze na świecie i faktycznie zaczynały niedługo rok szkolny. Mogliby tam polecieć i spróbować jeszcze raz. Tylko czy było w ogóle warto, skoro i tak skończy się wszystko tak jak zawsze? Miał już dość tego wszystkiego. Wciąż łudził się, że może tym razem, w nowej szkole, wreszcie coś się zmieni i za każdym razem kończył rozczarowany. Nie chciał kolejnej takiej sytuacji, gdy przez kilka tygodni wszystko będzie dobrze, a potem znowu kogoś zabije. Był już tym zmęczony, chciał tylko umrzeć i mieć to wszystko za sobą. Przynajmniej choć raz uratuje ludzi, a nie ich zamorduje.

\- Ile jeszcze raz damy mu kolejną szansę? – powiedziała znowu kobieta. – Wiem, że zależy pani na tym chłopcu, ale to już przesada. Może on po prostu nie jest w stanie zapanować nad Energią? Może go to zwyczajnie przerasta? Teleportacja to jednak rzadka umiejętność, takie zawsze trudniej opanować i nie bez powodu są rzadkością.

\- Tym bardziej powinniśmy mu pomóc – przekonywała dalej Cortez. – Jest jedynym Uzdolnionym z mocą teleportacji, mógłby uczynić dzięki niej wiele dobrego, tylko trzeba dać mu szansę.

\- Dostał już ją – zauważył mężczyzna. – Nawet nie jedną. Nie wykorzystał jej. Czas się skończył.

\- Nie zrobiliśmy jeszcze wszystkiego. Pozwólcie mi go zabrać do Europy. Proszę. – Słyszał w głosie swojej opiekunki, że jest naprawdę zdeterminowana, by uratować mu życie po raz kolejny. Mimo swojej niechęci do przeżycia, doceniał to. – Powinnam była go tam zabrać już wcześniej, mój błąd, który kosztował życie wielu ludzi. Może gdybym wcześniej o tym pomyślała, lada moment kończyłby edukację. Wciąż jednak możemy to naprawić. Pozwólcie mi tylko wziąć go do Europy. Błagam.

Leo zamarł, gdy Likwidatorzy popatrzyli na siebie po czym wyszli na moment z gabinetu. Wciąż odczuwał moc jednego z nich, trzymającą jego Energię w ryzach, więc pewnie tylko stali za drzwiami i zastanawiali się co zrobić.

Pani Cortez podeszła do niego i zaczęła mu szeptać, że wszystko będzie dobrze, że na pewno dostanie kolejną szansę. Nie powiedział jej, że nie chcę tej szansy tylko dlatego, bo nie chciał jej ranić. Jeśli się uda, spróbuje ten ostatni raz chociaż dla niej.

Likwidatorzy w końcu wrócili, formalni jak zawsze. Stanęli przed Leo, który wciąż siedział skulony w fotelu. Zamiast do niego, zwrócili się do jego opiekunki.

\- Ma pani jeden rok szkolny – powiedziała kobieta. – Ale jeśli w ciągu tych kilku miesięcy chociaż raz Leo doprowadzi do śmierci jakiejś osoby, nie ważne czy bezpośrednio, poprzez wykrwawienie czy jeszcze coś innego, zabieramy go do Ministerstwa i zlikwidujemy. Zrozumiano?

Pani Cortez odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Tak – przytaknęła. – Dziękuję.

Para opuściła po tym gabinet i udała się pewnie na dziedziniec, by zająć się wraz z policją ciałem. Leo tymczasem został wyprowadzony przez panią Cortez do jego pokoju. Pozostali uczniowie i nauczyciele już nie spali, wielu stało na dworze i z zaciekawieniem patrzyli co się dzieje. Gdy tylko go zobaczyli, zaczęły się szepty i wyzwiska rzucane w jego stronę. Leo musiał zasłonić uszy, by ich nie słyszeć i przypadkiem nie teleportować siebie lub kogoś innego, a czuł, że może się to stać w każdej chwili. Bez Uzdolnionego z dezaktywacją w pobliżu, jego Energia znowu była niestabilna, czuł jak pulsuje mu pod skórą. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i może się wydarzyć kolejna tragedia.

\- Zostań tu i spróbuj się przespać – poradziła mu opiekunka, gdy dostali się wreszcie do pokoju. Były tam dwa łóżka, ale tylko jedno zajęte. Nie miał współlokatora. Zabronili mu go mieć. Uznali, że tak będzie bezpieczniej.

\- A gdzie pani idzie? – zapytał. Nie chciał być teraz sam, nawet jeśli posiadanie towarzystwa nie było teraz zbyt rozważne.

\- Załatwić wszystkie papierkowe sprawy z dyrektorem. Wrócę za jakąś godzinę.

Przytaknął w odpowiedzi i położył się do łóżka, ale nie zasnął. Nie potrafił, bo gdy zamykał oczy, widział mężczyznę, którego niedawno zamordował. Pomimo tych wszystkich dotychczasowych morderstw, każde kolejne wciąć go dotykało i przerażało.

Przez ponad godzinę leżał na łóżku i wpatrywał się w sufit, zastanawiając się jak długo teraz wytrzyma, nim znowu kogoś zabije lub zrani. Nie chciał robić ani tego, ani tego, ale miał nadzieję, że jak najwcześniej się to zdarzy, nim znowu narobi sobie nadziei, a skończy się jak zwykle. Pani Cortez już więcej nie przekona Ministerstwa, by mu wybaczyli. Wreszcie będzie mógł to zakończyć, a jeśli nie… Miał jeszcze jednego asa w rękawie. Po prostu weźmie sprawy we własne ręce jeśli będzie trzeba. Tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.

Pani Cortez wreszcie wróciła i uśmiechnęła się do niego zaraz po otworzeniu drzwi. Trzymała coś w dłoni, ale w ciemności pokoju nie potrafił stwierdzić co. Kobieta zapaliła światło, usiadła na podłodze i skinęła na niego głową, by się do niej dosiadł. Niechętnie zwlókł się z łóżka i usiadł przed nią.  

\- Wybrałam kilka szkół z Europy, teraz musisz tylko zdecydować gdzie chcesz iść – powiedziała i wskazała na przedmioty, które trzymała.

Pani Cortez rozłożyła przed nimi dziesięć folderów informacyjnych różnych szkół dla Uzdolnionych. Zauważył wśród nich szkoły z Anglii, Niemiec, Hiszpanii, Włoch i Francji. Z góry odrzucił dwa pierwsze i dwa ostatnie kraje.

\- Nie chcę iść gdzieś, gdzie nie będę mógł mówić po hiszpańsku – wyjaśnił swojej opiekunce, gdy ta spojrzała na niego pytająco.

\- Okej, więc została Hiszpania.

Z dziesięciu zostały mu cztery foldery – cztery różne szkoły. Od wyboru jednej z nich miało zależeć jego dalsze życie. Musiał wybrać mądrze, tak by tam, gdzie pojedzie, nauczyli go w końcu władać nad jego mocami, chociaż było to mało prawdopodobne. Tylko jak miał wybrać? Nie znał żadnej z tych szkół, wiedział tylko że są bardzo dobre, ale która była najlepsza i która mu pomoże tak, jak żadna inna nie potrafiła?

Nawet po przeczytaniu pierwszego folderu nie czuł, że ma ułatwiony wybór. Foldery nie dostarczały takich informacji jakich potrzebował, by zdecydować. Wszystko było zbyt standardowe i przypominało raczej reklamę niż pomoc w podjęciu decyzji. Nie dowiedział się jakich tam mają nauczycieli(poza tym, że są wykwalifikowani), uczniów(zdolnych i aspirujących), przedmioty(takie które przydadzą mu się w przyszłości) czy podejście do podopiecznych(wszyscy są traktowani równo). To samo można było powiedzieć o wszystkich szkołach, w których już był, a tamte nie pomogły mu w żaden sposób.

Ułożył każdy z folderów obok siebie w przypadkowej kolejności. Dwie szkoły z Madrytu, jedna z Barcelony i jedna z Sevilli. Wszystkie cztery szczyciły się wysokim poziomem nauczania, który to pozwalał ich uczniom na zdobycie niezbędnej wiedzy potrzebnej do życia w społeczeństwie. Żadna nie miała przypadku, w którym któryś z ich podopiecznych nie był w stanie zapanować nad swoimi mocami i trzeba było tego kogoś zabić. Zostały za to wyróżnione przez sam rząd Hiszpanii, a także Europejskie Zrzeszenie Szkół Specjalnych za nieocenioną pomoc w szkoleniu dzieci i uczeniu ich jak wykorzystywać swoje moce w słusznych celach. Absolwenci tych placówek nigdy nie mieli problemów z prawem, bardzo często stawali się bohaterami ratującymi ludzi albo przysługiwali się w inny sposób. Cztery równie dobre szkoły, które różniły się praktycznie tylko położeniem na mapie i mundurkami jakie trzeba nosić. Jak miał wybrać?

Nie mając lepszego pomysłu zrobił wyliczankę. Niech los zdecyduje, do której szkoły trafi. Pierwsza została odrzucona jedna szkoła z Madrytu, której uczniowie potocznie byli nazywani Los Colchoneros. Druga była Sevilla. Zostały mu następna szkoła z Madrytu i z Barcelony oraz dwie ulotki – jedna biała, druga bordowo-granatowa.

Nie mógł już zastosować wyliczanki, znałby zwycięzcę już na samym początku, zależnie od tego od której ulotki zacząłby wyliczać.

\- Możemy rzucić monetą? – zapytał i spojrzał na Panią Cortez, która od razu sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyjęła z niej jedno peso.

\- Strona ze słońcem Madryt – powiedziała i obróciła monetę – a ta Barcelona.

Przytaknął i z dziwnym zdenerwowaniem patrzył jak kobieta podrzuca peso do góry. Moneta obróciła się kilka razy w powietrzu i zaczęła spadać. Pani Cortez złapała ją i położyła na zewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Słońce.

Coś ścisnęło go w żołądku.

\- Więc jedziemy do Madrytu – oznajmiła radośnie, zapewnie chcąc dodać mu odwagi. W końcu jechali za ocean.

Nim zdążyła zabrać peso i schować je z powrotem do kieszeni, wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie chwycił monetę pomiędzy palce, po czym obrócił ją i ponownie położył na dłoni opiekunki. Popatrzyli na siebie nic nie mówiąc, dopóki Pani Cortez nie zrobiła tego, co chciała zrobić wcześniej i nie schowała pieniądza.

\- A więc Barcelona.

Uśmiechnął się. Nie miał pojęcia czy dobrze wybrał, ale coś mu mówiło, że odrzucenie Madrytu było właściwą decyzją.     

Poza tym, lepiej będzie wyglądał w blaugranie niż bieli.


	3. Chapter 3

Opuścili szkołę po południu. Leo spakował się zaraz po tym, jak wybrali nową, a potem położył się spać, jak zwykle nękany przez koszmary. Był już do nich przyzwyczajony, ale to nie oznaczało, że za każdym razem spało mu się z nimi lepiej. Tym razem też nie było wyjątku i ostatecznie obudził się bardziej wyczerpany niż kiedy kładł się spać.

Czekając na panią Cortez, która dopinała wszystkie sprawy na ostatni guzik, wyglądał przez okno i patrzył na uczniów, którzy mieli właśnie przerwę w zajęciach. Widać było, że wszyscy są podenerwowani, a niektórzy przechodząc obok jego okna zaglądali przez nie niespokojnie i szybko umykali, gdy go dostrzegali. Bali się go, unikali go odkąd tylko się tu pojawił. I słusznie, bo był zbyt nieprzewidywalny. Nigdy nie było wiadomo, kiedy jego moc zrobi komuś krzywdę. Zdarzało się, że teleportowała jego lub kogoś innego bez szwanku, innym razem niszczyła tylko różne przedmioty. Już samo to było przerażające i wystarczyłoby, by wszyscy trzymali się od niego z dala, ale Bóg musiał mu dodatkowo dać możliwość zabijania. Nie miał pojęcia, czemu jeszcze w niego wierzył, skoro ten ewidentnie go nienawidził. Żadne miłujące bóstwo nie uniemożliwiłoby dzieciakowi kontroli nad tak niszczycielską mocą.

Zawsze zazdrościł swoim rówieśnikom, którzy bez problemu kontrolowali Energię i potem musieli ją już tylko doprowadzać do perfekcji. Przychodziło im to z łatwością, jak coś naturalnego, niczym oddychanie. A on? Starał się i tylko pogarszał tym samym całą sprawę.

Spojrzał na lampę stojącą obok jego łóżka i skupił się na niej, wyobrażając sobie miejsce, do którego chciał ją przenieść. Jego Energia obudziła się i pulsowała mu teraz pod skórą, ogarniając całe jego ciało, gotowa do użycia. Leo zaczął się trząść, wiedząc że jedna pomyłka może kosztować kogoś życie albo sprawi, że wyląduje na drugim końcu miasta. Moc nigdy go nie raniła, odkąd ją w sobie odkrył, ani razu nie został przez nią ranny. Nawet gdy przenosiła go w nieznane miejsce, nigdy nie był to środek drogi czy klatka jakiegoś zwierzęcia w zoo. To inni mogli zostać przez nią ranni, ale nie on. Nigdy on.

Wybrał miejsce, do którego chciał przenieść lampę, nakazał też Energii działać, ale nic się nie stało. Skupił się jeszcze bardziej i w końcu nastąpił trzask, a w powietrzu pojawiło się kilka wyładowań elektrycznych. Lampa wciąż była na swoim miejscu, zniknęła za to połowa biurka, które stało obok. Mebel przewrócił się na bok, a Leo podskoczył przerażony. Właśnie dlatego nawet nie lubił próbować używać mocy, bał się jej. Zawsze kończyło się nie tak, jak chciał. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się czegoś świadomie teleportować. Energia jakby robiła mu na złość, w ogóle nie chcąc go słuchać. Nie rozumiał co robił nie tak, wykonywał wszystko tak, jak uczyli go na lekcjach z kontroli. Dlaczego to nie działało? Był przeklęty? Nie było mu przeznaczone używać takiej mocy?

W przeszłości byli już ludzie o takich umiejętnościach jak jego. W czasie pierwszej wojny światowej jedna kobieta z narażaniem życia teleportowała rannych żołnierzy z frontu, nie ważne po której stronie walczyli. Jej moc nie wystarczyła jednak, by uratować i ją. Jednego razu została postrzelona i na następną osobę o takich umiejętnościach trzeba było czekać ponad sto lat, aż urodził się on.

Wiele by dał, by móc poznać tę kobietę i dowiedzieć się od niej, jak nauczyła się kontroli nad swoją Energią. Ale to nie było możliwe i musiał sobie radzić sam, licząc na to, że może tym razem nikt albo nic nie ucierpi.  

\- Leo, jesteś już gotowy? – Pani Cortez zajrzała do jego pokoju z uśmiechem, który szybko zniknął jej z twarzy, gdy zobaczyła w jakim stanie jest biurko? – Co się stało?

Wzruszył ramionami w odpowiedzi i wstał, zabierając po drodze torbę z rzeczami. Nie było tego wiele, jego pokój w ogóle był ubogi pod względem wystroju. Jedyną naprawdę cenną rzeczą, jaką posiadał, było zdjęcie jego rodziny. Cała reszta to były zwykłe rzeczy, które przydawały mu się tylko w szkole. Inne dzieciaki miały w swoich pokojach plakaty, książki, płyty czy zabawki z dzieciństwa. On nie miał nic poza ubraniami. Po co? Żeby Energia je zniszczyła?

\- Znowu próbowałeś kontrolować moc? – zapytała go opiekunka i ujęła jego twarz w dłonie. – Kiedyś w końcu się uda.

\- Nie uda – odparł i wyminął ją, by wyjść na korytarz. Cortez bez słowa poszła za nim.

Wyszli na główny dziedziniec, gdzie roiło się od dzieciaków w różnym wieku. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego w ten sam sposób – z nienawiścią i strachem. Nawet niektórzy nauczyciele tak robili. Jedynymi dorosłymi, którzy się go nie bali, była pani Cortez i ludzie z Ministerstwa, z którymi miał do czynienia. Wszyscy inni, bez wyjątków, traktowali go jak zarazę, której trzeba unikać. 

\- Nareszcie się ciebie pozbywają, dziwaku – usłyszał jednego z uczniów. Nawet nie spojrzał w jego kierunku tylko zacisnął mocniej dłoń na pasku torby i szedł dalej.

\- Nie słuchaj ich – poleciła mu Cortez. – Nie wiedzą, co mówią.

Doskonale wiedzieli. To nie były dzieciaki, którym dorośli bez powodu nagadali, że ktoś jest groźny. Na własne oczy widzieli do czego jego moc jest zdolna. Nikt nie musiał im tego mówić, sami wyciągnęli wnioski, które mogły być tylko jedne.

Przed szkołą stał samochód pani Cortez. Wciąż był taki sam, jak lata temu, kiedy pierwszy raz do niego wsiadł, opuszczając dom rodzinny, by udać się do najbliższej szkoły dla Uzdolnionych. To auto po części stało się jego domem, zwiedził w nim kawałek kontynentu, podróżując od jednej placówki do drugiej, by znaleźć swoje miejsce w świecie.

Nie czekając na opiekunkę, wrzucił torbę do bagażnika i zajął siedzenie z tyłu.

\- Rozchmurz się – poleciła mu Cortez siadając za kierownicą. – Jedziemy w nowe miejsce, poznasz nowych ludzi.

\- Nie wiem z czego tu się cieszyć – odparł pochmurnie. – Że będą mnie nienawidzić także w Europie?

\- Nikt cię nie będzie nienawidził – zapewniła odwracając się do niego. Była taka pewna swojego zdania, jakby wiedziała coś, czego on nie wiedział. – Zobaczysz, w Barcelonie będzie inaczej.

\- Mówiła tak pani o każdej innej szkole – przypomniał. – Zawsze kończyło się tak samo.

\- Cóż, teraz będzie inaczej. Obiecuję.

Znów wzruszył ramionami. Jeśli jakimś cudem naprawdę w Barcelonie odmieni się jego życie, to osobiście jej podziękuje. W innym przypadku będzie pierwszym, żeby powiedzieć jej „a nie mówiłem” tuż przed tym jak go zlikwidują. A zrobią to. Prędzej czy później, ale zrobią.

\- Jak pani uważa – mruknął i oparł głowę o okno. Był taki zmęczony.

Podróż na lotnisko trwała dosyć krótko, a im bliżej niego byli, tym bardziej się denerwował. Nigdy wcześniej nie leciał samolotem i obawiał się, że Energia uaktywni się w najmniej odpowiednim momencie, na przykład w czasie lotu. Mógłby wtedy doprowadzić do katastrofy całego samolotu. On sam oczywiście by przeżył, ale inni nie mieliby tyle szczęścia. Niestety nie było innej alternatywy dla samolotu. Mogliby popłynąć statkiem, ale czy byłoby to znowu lepsze? Jeden błąd z jego strony i też podróż mogłaby się zakończyć tragedią. Samolotem przynajmniej będzie szybciej i istniała mniejsza szansa, że w trakcie krótszego od rejsu lotu coś złego się zdarzy.

\- Masz, zażyj to – poleciła mu opiekunka, gdy zatrzymali się na parkingu. Podała mu dwie białe tabletki wielkości paznokcia małego palca.

\- Co to? – spytał. Nigdy wcześniej nic mu nie dawała.

\- To cię uspokoi – wyjaśniła. – Żeby Energia nie wymknęła ci się spod kontroli.

\- Jakiej kontroli?

\- Leo. – Powiedziała to takim rozczarowanym głosem, że autentycznie zrobiło mu się głupio.

Wziął od niej tabletki i połknął je bez popijania, po czym oboje wysiedli i udali się do budynku. Czekała go nieco dłuższa kontrola niż zwykłego człowieka. Oprócz standardowych procedur, musiał też wypełnić formularz na temat swoich mocy, a jeden pracownik z Ministerstwa, oddelegowany do pracy na lotnisku, musiał te wszystkie informacje potwierdzić. Zwykle proszono też o demonstracje mocy, ale ze względu na jego przypadek z tego zrezygnowano i pozwolono mu wsiąść do samochodu bez małego pokazu. Kiedyś dostałby jeszcze oznakowanie jak w jakimś obozie, ale porzucono te praktyk iw latach dziewięćdziesiątych. Ludzie uznali, że tylko niepotrzebnie wzbudza to w pasażerach panikę. Nikt w końcu nie musiał wiedzieć, że siedzi obok Uzdolnionego, który mógłby zniszczyć samolot jednym machnięciem ręki.  

Poza nim na pokładzie nie było żadnego innego Uzdolnionego. Nie widział nikogo przechodzącego przez taką samą kontrolę, więc pewnie był aktualnie jedynym. Nawet pani Cortez się nie zaliczała, bo była tylko zwykłym człowiekiem.

Zajęli swoje miejsca, a Leo zaczął w końcu czuć działanie tabletek. Zrobił się ospały i śpiący, a Energia ucichła jakby ktoś zaśpiewał jej kołysankę. Ledwo zarejestrował głos stewardessy opowiadającej o bezpieczeństwie w czasie lotu. Gdy skończyła mówić, nic już nie pamiętał. Potem cała podróż była jedną wielką luką w jego pamięci. Zanim zasnął, stwierdził jeszcze, że tabletki, które dostał, nie były wcale na uspokojenie, a po prostu na pozbawienie go przytomności na czas lotu. Pewnie dlatego zadziałały z takim opóźnieniem, by nie padł czekając na samolot.

Obudził się już w Barcelonie, gdzie właśnie nastawał ranek. Po kolejnej kontroli, którą musiał przejść tylko on, czas było udać się do szkoły. Budynek znajdował się kawałek za miastem, z dala od innych zabudowań, by dzieciaki uczące się kontroli nie zniszczyły przypadkiem niczego w samym mieście albo czyjegoś domu.

Wypożyczonym samochodem ruszyli w drogę. Placówkę było widać już z daleka, kontrastowała z okolicznymi drzewami niczym góra stercząca na horyzoncie. Leo poczuł się niepewnie widząc ją. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w tak dużej szkole. Z folderu wyczytał, że w tej mieli dwa oddzielne budynki mieszkalne dla chłopców i dziewcząt, budynek z basenem, boisko z bieżnią i widownią oraz halę do innych sportów jak siatkówka, koszykówka czy hokej halowy. Nie można też było zapomnieć o głównym budynku ze wszystkimi salami i Bóg wie czym jeszcze. To był prawdziwy moloch i nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że szybko się tam zgubi.

Pani Cortez zatrzymała samochód na jednym z miejsc niewielkiego parkingu i bardzo podekscytowana kazała mu wyjść z auta. Zrobił to niechętnie. Z bliska szkoła wyglądała jeszcze straszniej, jak z jakiegoś filmu o nawiedzonym domu. Może to przez jej rozmiary, cokolwiek jednak sprawiało, że czuł się nieswojo, zrobiło się jeszcze gorsze po przekroczeniu murów.

Oczom Leo ukazał się rozległy plac większy niż niejeden budynek w jego poprzedniej szkole. Wszędzie rosły różne drzewa, ustawione były ławki, a w samym centrum tego wszystkiego znajdowała się imponująca fontanna.

Rozejrzał się najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo. Po obu stronach znajdowały się dwa duże budynki, ale gdzieś za tym po lewej wystawał kolejny. Na wprost wybudowano kolejny obiekt, a górująca nad wszystkim wieża zegarowa podpowiedziała mu, że ma przed oczami główny budynek. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że ktoś wybudował to wszystko tylko z myślą o kilkuset uczniach. Uzdolnieni nie byli mimo wszystko niewiadomo jak powszechni, nie było więc sensu w budowaniu takich ogromnych budowli dla tak małej liczby osób. Mimo to ktoś zbudował taką, a nie inną szkołę w Barcelonie. Już teraz była wielka, a przecież gdzieś tam jeszcze były inne budynki.

\- Twój nowy dom – powiedziała Cortez, gdy stał tak dłuższą chwilę zachwycony tym wszystkim i przerażony jednocześnie.

Ruszyli przed siebie, w stronę głównego budynku. Leo rozglądał się przez cały czas i zdołał wypatrzeć kilku uczniów, którzy już wrócili z wakacji. Nikt nie zwrócił na ich dwójkę uwagi, bezpiecznie więc dotarli na miejsce.

Z bliska szkoła wyglądała na jeszcze większą. Onieśmielony tym ogromem, musiał przystanąć na chwilę nim odważył się wejść na schody prowadzące do środka. Cortez czekała na niego cierpliwie przy drzwiach, aż nabrał wreszcie odwagi.

W środku budynek wyglądał jak wyciągnięty z bajki. Główny hol był wysoki i zdobił go imponujący, kryształowy żyrandol. Para nieco zakręconych schodów prowadziła na następne piętro, gdzie na jednych drzwiach dostrzegł napis „Dyrekcja”. Na prawo i lewo ciągnęły się korytarze, prowadzące zapewne do klas, a na wprost głównych drzwi wybudowano ladę, za którą siedział jakiś staruszek. Podeszli do niego od razu, choć Leo chciał zostać w miejscu i podziwiać dalej. Strach poszedł w odstawkę, teraz był już tylko zachwycony. Nigdy w życiu nie widział takiej szkoły jak ta. Nie dziwił się, że europejskie placówki były uznawane za najlepsze. Jeśli ich metody szkoleniowe były równie imponujące, co architektura, to było co chwalić.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitała się pani Cortez, biorąc na siebie rozmowę. Pewnie domyśliła się, że on nie wyduka ani słowa. Nie był dobry w kontaktach z ludźmi. – To jest Lionel Messi, został już zapisany do tej szkoły.

Staruszek za ladą przyjrzał mu się z uśmiechem po czym odwrócił się w stronę komputera, by tam wyszukać informacje.

\- Zgadza się – potwierdził. – Zapisany wczoraj, dość niespodziewanie.

\- Nagła zmiana szkoły – wyjaśniła.

\- Rozumiem, z różnych powodów dzieciaki przychodzą do innych szkół – powiedział ze zrozumieniem dziadek i zaczął coś drukować. Gdy skończył, wstał na chwilę i wyszedł do jakiegoś pomieszczenia za niewielkimi drzwiami. Wrócił bardzo szybko, niosąc w dłoniach ubrania. Razem z dwoma kartkami podał je Leo. – To dla ciebie.

Spojrzał niepewnie na opiekunkę i przyjął rzeczy dopiero, gdy ta przytaknęła, że może to zrobić. Dostał w swe ręce bordowy mundurek szkolny oraz plan lekcji i mapę szkoły.

\- A tu jest klucz do twojego pokoju – dodał staruszek i rzucił na stosik niewielki kluczyk z zawieszką o numerze dwadzieścia trzy. – Chyba drugie piętro, jeśli mnie pamięć nie myli.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął cicho i spojrzał na mapkę. Nic z niej nie rozumiał.

\- Muszę jeszcze załatwić parę spraw z dyrektorem – powiedziała mu Cortez, gdy pakował mundurek do swojej torby, by nie iść z nim przez cały plac. Plan lekcji i mapę schował do kieszeni razem z kluczem. – Znajdź swój pokój, a jak skończę, to do ciebie przyjdę.

Chciał zaprotestować, żeby nie zostawiała go samego w nowym miejscu, ale nim zdążył to zrobić, Cortez zdążyła już wbiec po schodach na górę i zniknęła mu z oczu. Leo popatrzył jeszcze na staruszka, który uśmiechnął się do niego. Ignorując go wyszedł z powrotem na zewnątrz i z pomocą mapy zaczął szukać kwater chłopców, nie mogąc jednak nie podziwiać przy tym swojego otoczenia.

Ktokolwiek zaprojektował to miejsce, musiał włożyć w to całe serce. Gdzie nie spojrzał miał wrażenie, że znalazł się w jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości. W żadnej z poprzednich szkół nie czuł się tak… dobrze. Wciąż był nieco przerażony tym wszystkim, ale to był u niego normalny stan. Mimo to nie mógł nie czuć się wspaniale spacerując po ścieżce z ozdobnych kamieni i otoczony ze wszystkich stron drzewami, które jeszcze nie zaczęły gubić liści. W innych okolicznościach mógłby tu zamieszkać nawet na dłużej. Naprawdę było tu pięknie.

Był taki zapatrzony w swoje otoczenie, że nie zwracał uwagi co jest przed nim, dopóki się z czymś, a raczej kimś nie zderzył. Stracił na moment równowagę, ale udało mu się ją ostatecznie utrzymać i nie upaść na tyłek. Zdezorientowany i nieco zawstydzony swoim zachowanie spojrzał przed siebie. Stał tam wysoki chłopak, mniej więcej w jego wieku, z brązowymi włosami i niebieskimi oczami, które wpatrywały się teraz w niego ciekawsko. Jednak to co najbardziej zwróciło uwagę Leo, to skrzydła. Ten chłopak był posiadaczem pary pięknych skrzydeł.

\- Anioł – wyszeptał z wrażenia nim zdążył się powstrzymać.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się słysząc to.

\- Dzięki, ale nie jestem aniołem choć z jakiegoś powodu ludzie ciągle mnie tak nazywają – powiedział. Leo starał się patrzeć mu w oczy, ale nie był w stanie, bo jego wzrok ciągle wędrował do skrzydeł. – Jestem Gerard. A ty?

\- Uh, Leo – odparł i patrzył oczarowany, jak skrzydła poruszyły się, by wygodniej ułożyć się na plecach. Były ogromne. Jeśli Gerard miał jakieś metr dziewięćdziesiąt, to skrzydła miały co najmniej dwa metry i sięgały aż do ziemi. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić jak musiały wyglądać rozłożone. Czy w ogóle dało się dzięki nim latać?

\- Miło cię poznać, Leo. Jesteś nowy? Nie, czekaj, to głupie pytanie, oczywiście, że jesteś nowy, bo nigdy wcześniej cię tu nie widziałem, a znam tu wszystkich – wyrzucił z siebie zakłopotany. – Pokazać ci może szkołę? Oczywiście jeśli jeszcze nikt ci jej nie pokazał.

\- Przykro mi, ale muszę coś jeszcze zrobić – skłamał, byle tylko nie przebywać za długo w obecności innego człowieka. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne.

\- Oh, okej – odparł niezrażony. – Do zobaczenia później.

Leo szybko go wyminął i oddalił się. Obejrzał się jeszcze za siebie i zauważył, że Gerard ogląda się za nim z jakiegoś powodu. Zignorował to i przyspieszył kroku. Musiał znaleźć swój pokój.

Spojrzał znowu na mapę, zdając sobie sprawę, że wciąż nie wie jak ją odczytywać. Może zgoda na oprowadzenie nie była jednak takim głupim pomysłem. 

Metodą prób i błędów, i po odkryciu legendy na drugiej stronie mapki, w końcu udało mu się dotrzeć do kwater chłopców. W głównym korytarzu stało kilku uczniów szkoły, wyraźnie młodszych od niego. Wyglądali jakby dopiero mieli zacząć naukę i byli tym niezwykle podekscytowani. Spojrzeli na niego gdy wszedł do środka, jeden nawet się z nim przywitał, ale nie odpowiedział im tylko czym prędzej udał się na górę, gdzie ponoć miał swój pokój. Tabliczka przy schodach rzeczywiście informowała o numerach pokoi. Znalezienie tego z numerem dwadzieścia trzy nie było trudne. Drzwi domyślnie były zamknięte, użył więc klucza i z torbą na ramieniu wszedł do środka, od razu zatrzymując się zszokowany w progu.

\- Hej – przywitał się chłopak, który też był w pokoju i właśnie wstawał z łóżka, na którym wcześniej coś czytał. – Jesteś moim nowym współlokatorem?

Nie, nie, nie, powtarzał sobie w myślach. Musiała zajść jakaś pomyłka. Nie mógł dostać współlokatora! Nigdy wcześniej mu ich nie dawali.

\- Uh… czy to pokój dwadzieścia trzy? – zapytał drżącym głosem. Pewnie to on się pomylił, nic wielkiego.

\- Jedyny taki tutaj. Drugi jest u dziewczyn, ale chyba trafiłeś we właściwe miejsce – powiedział chłopak i podszedł bliżej.

Leo cofnął się trwożnie.

Będzie musiał powiedzieć pani Cortez o tym, co zaszło. Przez pomyłkę przydzielili go do innego ucznia, choć nie powinni, na pewno im o tym powiedziała, gdy zapisywała go do szkoły. Zdarzało się, że we śnie Energia sama działała. Wiele razy obudził się z jakimś brakującym przedmiotem w pokoju albo z czymś zniszczonym. Obecność drugiego człowieka była jeszcze gorsza, bo to oznaczało, że mógł go zabić.

\- Wszystko dobrze? – odezwał się znowu drugi uczeń. – Jesteś dziwnie blady.

\- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, choć czuł że wpada w panikę, a Energia robi się nie spokojna. Nie teraz, poprosił.

\- Jeśli jesteś tego pewny. – Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę. – Jestem Javier, ale mówią mi Masche albo El Jefecito.

\- Leo – przedstawił się, ale nie uścisnął Javierowi dłoni. – Po prostu Leo.

Niezrażony jego reakcją Masche wyszczerzył się dziwnie.

\- Masz znajomy akcent – zauważył. – Jesteś z Argentyny?

\- Tak.

\- Super! To tak jak ja! Już czuję, że będziemy najlepszymi kumplami.

Leo uśmiechnął się nieśmiało widząc u drugiego chłopaka ten entuzjazm. Miło było mieć w obcym kraju kogoś, kto tak jak on był z Argentyny, ale nadal nie podobało mu się, że ma z tym kimś dzielić pokój. Był gotowy ponieść porażkę wcześnie, ale czy musiało to nastąpić aż tak wcześnie, być może już pierwszej nocy?  Nie chciał przestraszyć jedynej bratniej duszy, którą być może będzie miał okazję tu zdobyć. Nie zamierzał się z Masche przyjaźnić, by go niepotrzebnie nie narażać, ale posiadanie rodaka w szkole doda mu pewności siebie. Skoro już tu był, to spróbuje po raz ostatni zapanować nad Energią, a coś takiego jak bratnia dusza może mu pomóc. O ile oczywiście wszystkiego nie zaprzepaści.

Musiał uratować Javiera, póki miał jeszcze czas. W końcu w umowie był warunek o nie zabijaniu nikogo. Jak miał go spełnić posiadając współlokatora?

Dyrekcja chyba sobie z niego zakpiła. To albo byli po prostu głupi i wcale nie trafił w najlepsze możliwe miejsce.

To będzie długi rok. Miał nadzieję, że lepszy niż trzy poprzednie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pierwsze postacie, yay! :D W następnym rozdziale więcej Masche, prezentacja jego mocy i więcej Gerarda koniecznie chcącego się zaprzyjaźnić :D


End file.
